


Another Man's Daughter

by VampAmber



Series: SPN ABO Bingo: Round One [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caring Castiel, Complete, Cravings, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Holidays, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mpreg, Omega Dean, One Shot, Past Michael/Dean Winchester, Pointless, Pregnant Dean, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Scents & Smells, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: After getting dumped by Michael because the alpha didn't want children, Dean really did think that he would always be a single parent to his daughter as she grew up. Alphas are very rarely willing to help raise another alpha's child. But Dean hadn't counted on meeting Cas at the grocery store a week before Christmas. And true mates? Even more unexpected. It's a good thing Cas isn't like other alphas.





	Another Man's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, ever since starting my new job, I have had such a hard time writing, but this guy flew out of my fingers in one big gush. Yays! Anyway, I apologize about adding new stuff so rarely lately. I hate my job (but love my coworkers), and that's been making my depression kick my butt extra hard. But at least this job is helping to buy me a new computer (mine is over 6 years old and barely running on Windows XP) and pay for both NashCon in April and IndyCon in September. I'd say to say hi to me at either con, but that would involve showing a picture of me. -_- Maybe I'll brave up to it later, but for now, I shall hide in my internet anonymity. Just pretend I'm pretty. But enough babble.
> 
> The square I used for this lovely little entry into my A/B/O Bingo square was **True Mates**.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it. Pointless fluff is kind of my specialty lately...

Dean sighed as he tried to make his way through the crowded store. He should’ve known better than to try and go grocery shopping right now. It was only a week until Christmas, and even the grocery section of the store that was closest to his apartment was overflowing with panicked last minute shoppers. He glanced down at his belly and made a face. Of course the pup would want butterscotch pudding right now, when the stores were so packed it was hard to breathe. In a little over two months, she’d be out and screaming constantly, but at least there’d be no more random food cravings.

“Had plenty of chocolate pudding already, but no, she just had to have butterscotch,” he muttered softly to himself as he tried to maneuver both himself and his belly through the crush of people. Just his luck the pudding and other desserts were at the back of the store. “Just like your dad.”

Michael had always been very demanding, and now that he was out of Dean’s life the omega couldn’t figure out what exactly had drawn him to the alpha. It was probably his confidence, actually. Michael knew what he wanted, and went for it. Unfortunately for Dean, he hadn’t wanted children, and when Dean had shown him the positive pregnancy test the alpha had angrily demanded that he ‘get it taken care of’ if Dean wanted them to stay together. When Dean had refused, Michael had sent him packing, and threatened legal action if Dean ever tried to hit him up for child support. He outright said that he would claim Dean had been sleeping around and there was no way to tell who the father had been, and that if Dean so much as mentioned a paternity test he’d regret it. But this was fine with the omega. Their pup would be way better off without a prick like that as a father. So he’d packed all his things and moved in with his brother until he could find an apartment of his own.

That had been almost six months ago, and while he was definitely in a better place now emotionally, he still felt lonely from time to time. When he was younger and had thought about having pups, he’d always pictured it not being on single player mode. But he would never blame little Emma, no matter how hard it got, that much he was certain about.

With all the empty spots on the shelves around him, Dean had to stop himself from jumping for joy when he saw that there was still a package of butterscotch pudding left, and it was even the family size value pack. If she still wanted more after eight cups of the stuff, she could go buy it herself as far as Dean was concerned right now. Just as he was about to reach for it, though, a hand grabbed it off the shelf and plopped it into an already half full cart.

“Hey, I was gonna buy that,” Dean complained angrily as he turned to face the pudding thief.

“Oh, I’m sorry, you can have it. I’m fine with vanilla instead,” the guy said as he picked the pudding out of his cart and made to hand it to Dean. But Dean didn’t respond because all he could see was blue. Blue eyes so perfect they couldn’t be real. Attached to a guy so perfect that he couldn’t be real either.

“Oh, umm… thanks,” Dean finally responded, what felt like hours later but was probably only seconds.

Blue Eyes grinned so big his gums showed, but he didn’t let go when Dean went to grab the package. “My name’s Castiel, Cas,” he stuttered. His scent hit Dean’s nose then, and not only was it the most amazing thing Dean had ever had the pleasure of being near, but it was about as alpha as it could get. The omega very nearly swooned, and it looked as if Castiel Cas was feeling about the same way.

“Dean. Winchester,” Dean replied, trying not to wince at how un-smooth he sounded. “And the vanilla’s good too, but she demanded butterscotch,” he joked, patting at his belly.

Cas’ eyes trailed down to where Dean’s hand now rested and looked a little startled. Dean’s spirits sunk immediately. As nice as the guy seemed, it was damn rare that any alpha would want to raise another alpha’s pup. Dean had already resigned himself to being a single parent for the rest of his life, but this latest rejection stung even worse than he ever would have expected.

After a pause, Cas smiled again. “It’s a girl?” When Dean nodded, he continued. “You and your mate must be so happy.”

“Flying solo on this one, actually,” Dean said, expecting that rejection any second now.

“Oh,” Cas said, looking disturbed. “Is he… did he…”

“Naw, he was just a jerk who didn’t want kids,” Dean assured him. No use making the poor guy feel bad thinking the pup’s dad was dead.

“Then he obviously didn’t deserve either of you,” Cas responded, startling Dean with how unexpected the passion behind his words was.

“Yeah, I guess,” Dean said, not sure what else there was to say.

“If you were my mate, I’d never…” Cas caught himself, glancing down quickly to hide his embarrassment.

“I bet you’d make a good mate,” Dean’s mouth said softly without his permission.

“Would you,” Cas started to say as he looked back up. “Would you be interested in maybe getting dinner with me sometime?”

If the omega’s jaw could have actually hit the floor, it would have. “You’re… you’re asking…” Dean sputtered, barely able to string two words together coherently. “Like a date?”

“If you’d be interested,” Cas said shyly, and Dean melted on the inside.

“Damn straight I am,” Dean replied quickly, not wanting to lose this chance. The guy smelled like the stuff dreams were made of, and wasn’t scared off by the fact that he was carrying another alpha’s pup. It was a damn Christmas miracle, and no way was he letting it slip away from him.

Cas laughed at Dean’s quirky way of answering, and they both got out their phones so that they could exchange numbers. Dean almost forgot the pudding before Cas reminded him. By the time the omega got home, he was practically floating.

Dean’s phone rang right as he finished the third pudding cup. He dropped it next to the other two empty containers and snatched up his phone. He smiled when he read **Incoming: Cas** on the screen. “Wasn’t expecting you to call quite so soon,” Dean teased the alpha when he answered, instead of saying hello.

“I waited until my groceries were put away. It seemed long enough,” Cas teased back, and Dean prayed that the guy was fantastic as he seemed.

“Even the canned goods?” Michael had never been fun like this.

“Umm… I put away the cold stuff. That’s close enough, right?” Cas asked, making Dean chuckle.

“Sure, I’ll let it slide, but only because you gave me the last butterscotch pudding.” They both laughed at that. Then Dean felt Emma kick, and he really hoped that his daughter was giving her approval for her omega daddy’s taste in men.

“Are you free tomorrow?” Cas blurted out. “For dinner, I mean?”

“Yeah. I’m on maternity leave already, and my brother and my uncle Bobby won’t be forcing me into any family festivities until Christmas Eve. What kind of food were you thinking?”

“There’s this really good place for burgers over by the high school,” Cas suggested.

“If you mean The Roadhouse, that’s my favorite restaurant,” Dean interrupted.

“Mine as well,” Cas responded, and Dean could hear the smile in his voice. Probably that gummy one again, which Dean was already starting to miss. “I started teaching history at the high school after moving here over the summer, and go there for lunch whenever I get the chance.”

“I’m usually there for dinner, but if I’d known what I was missing I’d have started going way earlier,” Dean flirted, wishing it was tomorrow already.

“Well, they do have great lunch specials,” Cas teased, and Dean felt his heart thump. _Please let this one be a keeper_ , he kept repeating mentally.

“And great lunch clientele,” Dean replied.

“Can I pick you up at six? Or would you prefer to meet there?”

“Six works, and picking me up works even better,” Dean said, stretching his legs out. “I’m getting big enough that driving’s getting way more uncomfortable than I’d prefer.”

“Then I’ll definitely pick you up. What’s your address?”

Dean rattled off the complex’s address and his apartment number, and was about to say more when he let out a huge yawn instead. “I’d complain about getting tired when it’s not even ten yet, but I should probably get sleep while I still can,” Dean said, right before letting out another yawn.

“Go get some rest, and I’ll see you tomorrow,” Cas chastised him kindly, and they both said goodnight before hanging up. Dean fell asleep with a smile plastered on his face that night.

“I hate all of my clothing,” Dean grumbled the next day as he was trying to pick out something to wear on his date. Male omega maternity clothing may not have been as hideous as some of the stuff Dean had seen over on the female side of the section, but it still left plenty to be desired. He kicked at a pile of discarded choices, and finally settled on a gray sweater and a pair of jeans with that stupid little pouch in the front that he hated but had to admit at least felt comfortable.

Dean was messing with his hair for the fifth time in less than an hour when he heard the doorbell ring. He glanced at the clock in the living room, and it was six on the dot. “Punctual,” Dean said as he opened the door. Then words were no longer possible as he caught sight of Cas. The alpha was wearing a light pink button up shirt and dark slacks, and on any other guy it might look ridiculous but Cas made it look downright edible.

“You look great, Dean,” Cas said, a slight hitch to his voice. At least Dean wasn’t alone in being affected so damn strongly, though he wished the compliment hadn’t made him start blushing.

“Not too bad yourself,” he muttered, turning around to grab his keys so that maybe Cas wouldn’t see too much of said blush. When they got to Cas’ car, Dean was nice enough to only make a few jokes about it. It was basically a tan pimpmobile, but Cas seemed to like it and was actually a little proud of it, so all the cracks were tame and good natured. Not everybody could drive a beautiful classic like Dean’s Baby, and Cas was nice enough that Dean forgave his bad taste in cars. Though he made sure to add “After I lose the baby bump, I am so taking you for a ride in my car. I have a ‘67 Chevy Impala, and she’s probably the most beautiful thing on the road.”

Cas’ face lit up at that, and it took Dean a few moments to realize that he’d implied that he saw a future for them, even before their first date. Though when he thought about it, Dean wanted that future more than anything right now. There was just something about Cas that made Dean think everything was good and right in the world.

The burgers at The Roadhouse were as delicious as always, but the company was way better. They got to know each other more, sharing random stories every moment that their mouths weren’t full of food (and a few times when their mouths still had some food in them, but neither of them really cared about such things at this point). If Dean didn’t know any better, he’d say he was already starting to fall in love with the alpha. Especially when Cas turned the conversation to Emma. Dean was glad to gush about his soon-to-be daughter, and was thankful that Cas never once pushed him into talking about her alpha dad. The less said about Michael the better.

After the best date of Dean’s entire life, Cas even walked him to his door. “Tonight was awesome, we should do it again soon. Maybe Friday?” Dean suggested.

“I’d like that,” Cas said, flashing another one of those gummy smiles that Dean was already in love with. They both stood awkwardly in front of Dean’s door for a few seconds, before Cas asked, hesitantly, “Would it… be okay if I kissed you?”

“God yes,” Dean said, before leaning in to capture Cas’ lips. As soon as they touched, the world exploded into fireworks and parades and everything was perfect. He felt Cas’ arms go around him protectively, and he sunk into the alpha’s body, as much as his current shape would allow. That smell that had seemed so wonderful before intensified, and Dean knew for a fact there was only one thing that it could mean.

When they finally pulled apart, Dean laughed at the goofy expression on Cas’ face. “Never expected to meet my true mate at the grocery store,” the omega said softly.

“And I never expected mine to be so amazing,” Cas replied. He ran his hand gently down the side of Dean’s face, an expression of awe on his own.

“And, you’re okay with Emma?” Dean was sure he knew the answer already, but he wanted to make absolute certain. Very few alphas were willing to take on another alpha’s pup…

“I’ll love her as if she were my own,” Cas answered, and that was all Dean needed to know. He pounced on the alpha, kissing him all over his face, and Cas returned every last one of them.

Emma ended up having two younger sisters and a younger brother, and just as Cas promised, he loved them each just as much as the others.


End file.
